


You can't alway get what you want. But if you try sometimes, you get what you need.

by Pickl3lily



Series: KillerWave Week 2 - 2016 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barely AU - to be honest, Kidfic, KillerWave Week 2016, Parent!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KillerWave week(2) 2016. Parent AU</p><p>Pretty much the prompt, in a nutshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't alway get what you want. But if you try sometimes, you get what you need.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Caitlin could barely believe her eyes when she walked into the diner. She’d had a real hankering for greasy, crappy food and had chosen one that none of her friends or acquaintances would be seen dead at, as part of her new misanthropic traits. It had been a place she and Ronnie would come to very occasionally, but she had never ventured there alone before. After Jay, she was finding herself shutting down further, and having to engage in conversations like she was fine, smiling like she was even capable of happiness now – it was exhausting.

The diner was packed, surprisingly enough and in the booth by the window, where she and Ronnie had come once or twice during those times when he’d been persuading her to try and live a little, was Mick Rory. More accurately, it was Mick Rory on side of the booth facing her, and she could see on the other side of the booth was the back of a head. The back of a head of a little girl, complete with pigtails and little bows at the end of the braids. She blinked once more, before narrowing her eyes. He seemed to be paying this girl no ill will, he was actually smiling at her as the little girl gestured emphatically, bobbing his head animatedly as she spoke to him.

His smile slipped as she scooted into the booth next to him, reaching across and grabbing a menu; Caitlin could feel him tense up and saw as his hand twitched as if fighting the urge to grab his weapon. The little girl had stopped talking too – blinking big, blue eyes up at her and looking ridiculously Bambi-like as she did so.

“Hey.” The greeting was terse as she went for faux-casual, angling her head at Mick who was still staring confusedly at her with –huh - big, blue eyes. She quickly looked between Mick and the little girl a few times, registering the same eyes, the same stare and decided to shrug it off. This wasn’t her business – Mick obviously wasn’t hurting the girl, the girl seemed to want to be there and right now, Caitlin was too hungry to care. “Hi. I’m Ignis – how do you know my Daddy?” The little girl had apparently had enough of nobody explaining what was going on and Caitlin internally fist-pumped the air at being right with her assumption of this being Mick Rory’s kid.

Mick had been starting to relax slightly as she had perused the menu, but at his daughter’s question, he became ram-rod straight, eyes boring holes into Caitlin’s head as she lowered the menu and met Ignis’ eyes. “Well, your daddy and I met through friends. We didn’t get off to the best start but he’s going to buy me breakfast to make up for it.” The last was a look to Mick that signalled clearly enough that this was non-optional before she scoffed. “Wait – Ignis?” The little girl nodded, lips pouting out and nose scrunched up in confusion. Caitlin turned to Mick, still smiling. “Ignis – the Latin word for fire? Really Mick?” To her surprise his cheeks went red, before returning the smile. “Yeah, well. Her Mom wasn’t keeping her – wanted me to call her Mabel. _Mabel -_ Like hell! If she weren’t gonna be around for my baby, she didn’t get a say in her name. When’d we get on first name basis anyway _Caitlin_?”

Caitlin shrugged, flagging down a waitress and turning to consider him as the aging waitress dawdled towards them. “Well it might confuse Ignis if we keep calling each other by our last names and besides – I just got completely betrayed by someone that I trusted, added to all of the stuff I’ve been put through for the past two years and suddenly, it’s a lot more difficult for me to care about the fact that you –“ She broke off, glancing at Ignis, who was looking curiously up at her. “The fact you _hurt my feelings_ , doesn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things – we didn’t really know each other and you were just following Snart’s lead. As per usual.” Mick glared at the insinuation but didn’t get to comment before Ignis was screeching delightedly. “Uncle Lenny? You know uncle Lenny – isn’t he super cool? He always take me for ice cream and lets me get _two scoops!_ ” Just like that, Ignis’ hands were wildly flying around, almost knocking out the waitress who had finally made it to their table. She was old and bitter, glaring at Ignis and snapping harshly, “Cool it, kid.” Ignis froze, arms coming to rest neatly on the table and her smile falling from her face. Caitlin could feel Mick bristle next to her but remarkably it was her that commented. “Excuse me? How dare you talk to her like that? She was just excited.” The woman refused to be cowed by Caitlin’s baleful glare, “Yeah? Well, maybe your kid should be less excited. She almost knocked me flying – maybe if you controlled her better – “ Caitlin got to her feet, the waitress taking a step backwards as Caitlin rose and lurched as if to attack her. A hot hand on her wrist made her pause and she turned to see Mick looking amazedly up at her from the edge of the booth.

Caitlin offered her hand out to Ignis, who took it swiftly and scooted out of the booth to stand beside her. “Let’s go somewhere a little more tasteful, shall we?” She spoke softly to Ignis, but her tone was still laced with her icy fury and she barely registered Mick taking Ignis’ other hand as they made their way out of the diner. It wasn’t until they were across the street before she stopped, releasing Ignis’ hand in order to bring both of her up to cover her face. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry – I shouldn’t have done that, you’re never going to be allowed back now.” Her words were muffled by her palms, but Mick seemed to understand perfectly, grabbing her wrists and forcing her to reveal her face. “Hey, no. That bit- uh, that cow, she was insulting Ignis and trust me, if you hadn’t done what you did, there’s a good chance that diner would be ash right now. Ignis ain’t never had no-one but me, Len and Lisa to stand up for her before.” His hands had slowly slipped down to grasp earnestly at her hands in such an uncharacteristic sign of gentleness that it was baffling; Caitlin felt her heart melt when Ignis’ arms flew around her waist, knocking one of MIck's hands away from her in the process. Mick watched on in amusement, unable to fight the smug grin at his daughter's  next words, muffled into Caitlin's chunky cardigan. “Really! You were my hero. Now I get to keep you!” Caitlin couldn’t help but laugh slightly, her hand landing on the crown of Ignis’ head, the other still held tightly in Mick’s warm hand.

Life really could be strange. Strange how she had spent the past few months hating everyone. She hated her neighbours, her friends, her family. She had hated waitresses and vendors and cashiers. All it took was Mick Rory’s daughter to make her genuinely smile for the first time in months, and somehow Mick himself wasn’t ruining it but making her smile broader. All this time she wanted for her friends to make her happy again, for them to be the ones to make her smile. It’s strange how you don’t always get what you want – but like that song said – sometime, you get what you need.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so this was crappy and awful. But I buggered up my Achilles the other day and got distracted and then ended up rushing this so... Sorry.


End file.
